


Better Put on Your Dancing Gown

by knightinsourarmor



Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Category: Cool Kids Table (Podcast), Sequinox (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, First Kiss, Slow Dancing, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinsourarmor/pseuds/knightinsourarmor
Summary: Chell and Sid dance right before the defeat of Virgo. Then they dance afterwards.Written for the Fictober prompt: “I missed this”
Relationships: Sid St. Martin/Chell Danielson
Series: Fictober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950880
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Fictober20





	Better Put on Your Dancing Gown

**Author's Note:**

> I saw someone else write Sequinox fanfic recently and after a long time away from writing for the podcast I am coming back to it. I've liked Sidell since the first Arc. I started writing this during the end of the Virgo Arc and decided to finish it now.

Chell glanced around the gymnasium. 

It had been an hour or so since they had arrived. The gym was something of a nightmare if she was being honest. The Star-possessed people were moving about in a facsimile of a dance, but if you stared at them too long it was clear that they were either being controlled or had no idea what they were doing. 

Chell was really glad she brought in alcohol. There was no way she could get through this without something. She just wanted Virgo to show up so that they could get this over with. Have an actual winter formal. So she could actually ask someone to dance with her.

It was almost as if the music could tell what she was thinking as a slow song came on. Chell sighed watching as some of the people on the dancefloor shuffled together. She could see the ones possessed by Stars kind of shrug and go with it. Chell also saw that Hannah had decided to dance with Vindemiatrix, although she noticed that there was a sizable distance between the two of them. It might be Ethan’s body but he wasn’t at the wheel. Chell was surprised she even went for it. 

She saw Yuki from across the gym. She seemed to be looking for someone, but who, Chell couldn’t quite guess. It might be the same person she was looking for - Sid. She hadn’t seen her in a while. Out of all of them, she seemed the most relaxed. Chell couldn’t imagine just mingling with these Stars. Things were going to get rough sooner rather than later. Sure they were trying to have a good time before the fighting began, but it was nearly impossible to relax. 

Chell felt a hand tap her shoulder and turned to see the very person she had been looking for. “Oh. I was just thinking about you.”

“You were?” Chell wasn’t sure if she imagined the hopeful note in Sid’s reply. It was probably nothing. “Well I’m here now! I wanted to know if you wanted to dance. I know we both danced with Yuki earlier, but I wanted to get the chance to dance with you as well.” Sid made a sweeping motion and extended her hand. “Shall we?”

Chell took her hand hoping she didn't come across as too eager about this. It was safe to say that over the time they had spent together that Chell had developed a crush. While she hated the Stars and would prefer if she didn't have to risk her life all the time fighting, one of the benefits was that it enabled her to meet and befriend Sid. It was entirely possible that that could have happened if a bunch of constellations didn't descend down onto the Earth to try and murder and take over it forcing a mystical fox to turn them all into magical girls (and one boy), but it was hard to say what would have happened. 

She had no idea how the other girl felt as they moved across the floor. Sid was a hard person to read. She was pretty open but also it was difficult to know exactly what she was thinking. Chell sort of figured if she did like someone it was Yuki and not her. If that was the case, well Chell would be supportive. She just wanted Sid happy.

"You seem distracted. Penny for your thoughts?"

"I want to be done with this masquerade. Watching all the star-possessed people is giving me the heebies." 

"Yeah and they aren't good dancers either. You think they might have some coordination."

Chell laughed. It was nice despite the circumstances. Sid let her spin her around and then dip her. She looked so pretty as she laughed and smiled. They danced a little too close, but it was so nice. Chell could almost forget what was happening around them. Sid opened her mouth to say something as the song ended. She didn't get the chance to say something. Because then it was time to fight. 

* * *

The fight was over. Virgo was defeated. Everyone was feeling pretty exhausted. The formal was basically over already but some people stuck around. It wasn't as if it was too late and despite having just been recently possessed by stars and then released with too much time gone from their memory. This was a victory and probably the best one so far. No one had died and they had managed to defeat Virgo pretty quickly. Who knew if this trend would keep up. 

But for now they were victorious!

Chell lingered outside of the gym, watching the stragglers milling around. Dancing or drinking the spiked punch. She then glanced over to Ethan's car where they were helping Caiden into. He had had it rough too. He didn't look too pleased with all the fussing and Chell would usually be over there adding to it, but he looked like he had enough to deal with. She'd bother him about his wellbeing tomorrow. 

Sid seemed to manifest in front of her. Chell looked back inside wondering if she had been in there. She was holding a cup full of punch and offered it over to Chell. She took it gladly and down it. 

"Thanks for the punch."

"Well, I wanted to share it."

"Oh. I'm so sorry Sid."

"No worries. I already had some of it." Sid looked over to the car. Yuki was still hanging out outside of it, looking over to the two of them. There was a question in her gaze. Chell shrugged and then shook her head. She glanced over to Sid who gave her a smile. Yuki looked a little disappointed but then nodded and got into the car. Soon enough it was gone.

"There's going to be a final dance before we're forced to clear out. Do you want to join me for it?"

Chell must have looked surprised because Sid laughed. She extended her hand and Chell once more took it. They headed back insides joining the remaining students on the dancefloor. The music was slow which was preferable. After all the action of a fight, they could use a more lowkey dance. No one else really looked like they were up for anything wild either. They swayed in the dim light, close and not speaking. It was nice. Just moving together again. Just having this moment to dance again right before the night ended. To look at each other with this tenderness that took Chell by surprise. To lean in close to one another. Chell had no idea what she was doing, if she was imagining the look of want in Sid's eyes; in the desire. But their eyes shut and soon they were kissing.

It was soft and chaste, lasting only for a few minutes but it set Chell alit. As if she had been hit with a wave of electricity. They had stopped dancing in order to kiss and when they pulled away the music had ended and others were starting to file out. But they stood there together, still holding one another, and smiling.

“I missed this," Chell said, finally finding the words. Sid laughed again. 

"Kissing me? This was the first time."

"No. Getting to be a normal girl. To dance at some party and get to kiss my crush. Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever be normal again. Get to do the things that everyone else gets to."

"If it helps, I like you just the way you are."

It did help. Chell kissed Sid again. She would have done it once more but a tired voice called out telling them that they had to leave. Chell and Sid left the gym, hand in hand. There was a few messages on her phone asking if they had gone home yet, if they were okay. Chell would answer them later. For now, she just wanted to stay in this moment of normalcy, hoping that even if that ended, this thing between them, blossoming and new, would remain.


End file.
